IT HURTS
by bee799
Summary: "Selamat pagi tuan muda,nyonya sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya" "Dia boneka yang sangat cantik" LUMIN/XIUHAN,YAOI,OT12


.

.

 **Tittle:IT HURTS**

 **Cast:Kim Minseok**

 **LuHan**

 **Other EXO Member**

 **Genre:Romance,Yaoi**

 **Rated:M**

 **Summary:** **"Selamat pagi tuan muda,nyonya sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya" "Dia boneka yang sangat cantik"**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter#1**

Terjebak dalam masa lalu mungkin bukan hal yang menyenangkan,hingga semua bayang bayang itu muncul kembali,tidak ada yang bisa mendiskripsikan cinta secara sempurna,karna setiap orang belum mampu mencintai dengan cara yang sempurna pula.

Seseorang yang menciptakan rasa itu kini telah muncul kembali,seakan mengusik memori yang telah lama terkubur dalam. Rasa sakit akan kehilangan kembali membuat paru parunya terasa sesak bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bernafas.

Luhan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya,menenggak minuman berbahan alcohol itu dengan sekali tenggakan dan seketika rasa panas mengalir di sela kerongkongannya,menghantarkan dirinya pada ketenangan sesaat yang kini sangat dibutuhkannya. Setidaknya hanya untuk malam ini..

Jam yang tergantung di sudut dinding telah menujukan tepat jam dua belas malam,di mana udara dingin yang menusuk tulang dan suasana sepi menyelimuti malam ini,Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk apartemennya,sekali netranya tertuju pada tumpukan foto dan berbagai berita surat kabar yang berserakan memenuhi meja ruang tamunya. Ia mengambil salah satu foto yang berada di tepi meja lalu memandangnya lekat,memperhatikan dan mengagumi setiap lekukan sempurna wajah yang tercetak di lembar foto itu. Seulas senyum tak terasa ditujukannya.. Sebuah senyum penuh arti..

Nafasnya tiba tiba terasa berat kemudian segera di taruhnya gelas Kristal yang semula di genggamnya di atas nakas sejak tegukan terakhir membuat isi gelas tersebut sekarang benar benar kosong,Luhan tersenyum meremehkan,apa bedanya ia dengan gelas itu hatinya juga terasa kosong. Kehidupan mewah yang kini telah ia miliki tak ubahnya sebuah kepalsuan,ia merasa sendiri. Tiada teman yang dapat ia percaya,atau pun sosok orang tua yang bisa ia tanyai nasehat. Sekarang ia memiliki segalanya tapi tidak dengan hati yang tidak bisa merasakan cinta. Kehidupan yang sulit ini mengubahnya menjadi seorang yang egois.

Kakinya beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah,dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki kamarnya menuju kamar mandi yang berada tepat di ujung kamarnya. Segera ia membasuh dirinya dengan air hangat mencoba mencari ketenangan lewat tetesan air yang meluncur deras dari shower. Luhan melihat refleksinya yang terpantul dari arah cermin,telunjuk tangan nya menuliskan sesuatu di cermin berukuran sedang itu sebuah nama yang terukir dari uap air yang menempel di tepi cermin.

.

.

.

 **Seoul,** **07:00 AM**

Hiruk pikuk aktivitas perkantoran telah menjadi rutinitas yang harus di jalani sebagian besar orang pagi ini. Seolah tiada hari untuk kata libur jika ingin mendapatkan lebih banyak uang,begitulah pandangan sebagian besar dari mereka. Memaksa diri mereka untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi demi memenuhi visi memajukan perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja.

Aktivitas yang tadinya ramai di depan lobi tempat perusahaan besar ini berdiri seketika terhenti sesaat semenjak kedatangan orang penting yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sport hitamnya,tak perlu memberi isyarat semua karyawan langsung senada menjejerkan diri mereka di ambang pintu besar kaca itu,membungkukan tubuh mereka Sembilan puluh derajat dengan tujuan menyambut kedatangan sosok tersebut.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda,nyonya sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya"ucap namja paruh baya berstatus manager di perusahaan itu. Tak lupa dengan memamerkan senyum termanis yang ia punya.

Tiada satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan,sosoknya memang terkenal dingin dan sulit untuk di dekati. Semua mengenal dengan sangat jelas karakternya itu. Luhan melirik kearah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya,segera ia melangkahkan kaki menuju lift,memasukinya dan menekan tombol lantai tempat ruangan yang ingin di kunjunginya.

Ruangan besar berasitektur klasik menyambut pandangannya,di balik kursi sofa besar yang hanya cukup di duduki satu orang itu terlihat sosok yang duduk memunggunginya. Sosok itu mulai berbalik menatap kearahnya,berusaha menyelipkan senyum kecil yang juga terkesan dingin. Mungkin jika terdengar pepatah buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya,kata kata tersebut memang sangat cocok jika di bandingkan dengan kedua sosok ini.

Sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda di usianya,sosok yang terkesan dingin dan kaku bahkan ada juga yang menyebutnya tidak punya hati. Siapa sangka sosok itulah yang sekarang menyandang status presdir,status yang memegang penuh kekuasaan di perusahaan besar ini.

"Apa kabar eomma?"sapa Luhan terkesan basa basi dengan wanita yang juga menyandang status eommanya itu. Luhan mendudukan dirinya di sofa tamu,menyenderkan punggungnya dan menaruh kedua kakinya di atas meja. Mencoba sebisa mungkin menikmati fasilitas yang tersedia di ruangan yang terkesan mewah itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat,belum ada yang bisa menggeser posisiku"balas wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada terkesan sombong,memainkan bolpoin ditangannya sesekali maniknya melirik kearah putra tunggalnya. Memperhatikannya dari kursi sofa yang sedang di dudukinya.

Tidak ada tegur sapa yang terkesan ramah,semua pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara keduanya benar benar terasa kaku. Namun tak menutupi kenyataan bahwa wanita paruh baya itu sangat menyayangi putra satu satunya. Segala hal yang di butuhkan Luhan dapat ia berikan dengan sangat mudah meski ia tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang dapat menemaninya setiap saat. Ia adalah seorang wanita yang sibuk mengejar kesuksesan karirnya.

"Eomma berencana menyekolahkanmu di sekolah terbaik di Seoul,kau bisa memilih salah satu di antaranya"ucap wanita paruh baya itu mencoba mencairkan suasana tetapi konsentrasinya masih tetap terfokus dengan beberapa berkas yang belum di periksanya.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama tinggal di Beijing,mana mungkin aku tau mana sekolah yang terbaik di sini" jawab Luhan yang kini juga tengah sibuk menekan tombol remote TV dan gerakan jemarinya terhenti pada sebuah tayangan di layar tersebut.

Wanita paruh baya itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum pahitnya saat mendengar pernyataan polos yang dilontarkan putranya itu,benar ini salahnya meninggalkan Luhan terlalu lama,membiarkan Luhan tumbuh tanpa kehadiran dirinya. Saat itu tidak ada pilihan selain menitipkan Luhan pada saudara terdekatnya. Tapi kini ia telah mencapai semuanya dan berharap bisa mengganti pengorbanan putranya selama ini.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu,apa kau sudah tau apa yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan tersenyum getir,benar eommanya bisa memberikan apapun yang ia inginkan,membeli segalanya dengan uang.

"Aku sudah tau apa yang aku inginkan,tapi apakah bisa eomma membuat ku memilikinya?". Luhan mencoba menantang eommanya,seolah berfikir apa benar eommanya itu dapat memenuhi semua keinginannya.

"Tentu saja"ucap wanita itu singkat tanpa keraguan.

Luhan menunjuk ke arah layar televisi yang masih menyala,menampilkan sebuah acara music dan telunjuk Luhan terhenti pada satu sosok yang sedang tersenyum manis di layar televisi itu.

"Aku ingin dia"ucap Luhan pada akhirnya dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada sosok yang sedang dilihatnya itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya,matanya melirik kearah telunjuk Luhan,memandang apa yang juga sedang diperhatikan oleh putranya.

"Dia boneka yang sangat cantik,eomma yakin sangat sulit untuk memilikinya"

Seulas seringai tercetak di bibir tipis Luhan setelah mendengar komentar dari eommanya,di dalam hatinya sudah terselip ambisi jika bukan karena eommanya dirinya juga mampu untuk memenuhi sendiri keinginannya. Yang terpenting adalah apa yang ia inginkan harus segera menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Ini mian author baru bisa publish FF,untuk FF yang satunya masih proses di ketik..Mian gak bisa update karna baru selesai OSPEK..#Nangis

 **Jadi minta reviewnya ya readers :D**

Note:kelanjutannya sangat tergantung review..Bye bye~


End file.
